jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jem and The Holograms, Issue 5
Showtime, Part 5 is the fifth issue of the Jem and the Holograms comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on July 29, 2015. It features the fifth part of the six part story Showtime. Official synopsis A disaster at The Holograms' first live show nearly ends Jem's music career before it starts! Now Kimber learns who's behind the dangerous "accident"... and she's out for revenge. Plot The sabotaged lighting rig falls towards Jem. Aja dives towards Jem and pushes her away, saving Jem, but taking the blow herself. Jem rushes off to transform back into Jerrica, and joins everyone else. She projects a hologram of Jem leaving in a taxi. Aja is taken by ambulance to a hospital. Rio notices that Jerrica has some wounds on her ankles, she tells him there must have been some glass on the stage when she was with Aja. Blaze is angrily leaving a voice mail on Clash's phone, asking her if she's to blame for the accident. Pizzazz is woken in bed by a receiving a bunch of messages on her phone. She screams, hearing the news that the Holograms accident was on the front cover of a newspaper, and that the Holograms are more famous than ever. Aja wakes up in hospital, and smiles when she sees Kimber, Jerrica and Shana are sleeping at the end of her bed. Later, Jerrica and the Holograms, watched by Synergy, are in their home studio practicing a new song, co-written by Jerrica and Kimber, that they are going to perform at the VS! battle: You've got this power over me Don't you see I gotta take a knee Or maybe Admit your love 'Stead of whispering curses Pretending you're not smitten baby Offering up a distant plea Give you a shove, make you I'd rather sing you some verses Nobody can take this We both been so bad, bitten Pretending you're not smitten Baby nobody can fake this We both been so bad, bitten Later, Jerrica and the Holograms are preparing backstage at the Misfits VS! concert. Kimber rushes off to get something to eat, and bumps into Stormer. She kisses her. Aja and Shana are playing a fairground game, and Aja wins a stuffed animal, but bumps into a guy - Craig. He buys her a funnel cake to apologize. Jerrica and Rio ride a ferris wheel. Rio brings up some complaints about how he perceives Jem leaving all the hard work in the band to Jerrica and the Holograms, which upsets Jerrica, and she storms off away from him. She meets back up with the other Holograms. The Misfits approach them, and Jerrica tries to introduce them to Pizzazz, but she snubs her because she isn't Jem. Clash approaches, carrying coffees for The Misfits, and Kimber immediately recognizes her as the girl who dropped a bag of tools before the accident at the Starlight Foundation benefit concert, and connects that The Misfits were somehow behind Aja getting hurt. Kimber, angry, throws a pies at Pizzazz and Roxy, which starts a food fight between the two bands. Characters Major characters The Holograms *Jerrica Benton *Kimber *Aja *Shana The Misfits *Pizzazz *Stormer *Roxy *Jetta Side characters *Rio *Clash *Blaze *Craig *Madmartigan Cover gallery IDW Comics Issue 5 - cover A.jpg IDW Comics Issue 5 - subscription cover.jpg :''Note: All the info in this page was taken from the IDW's official webpage.'' Category:Comic book issues Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing